1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pack frames and more particularly pertains to a new pack frame convertible between a pack support and a chair that permits the pack frame to be used as a frame that supports a pack on the back of a user, and that can be easily unfolded and converted to a chair that the user may sit upon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pack frames with multiple configurations are known, and some have even been proposed that are configurable in a pack-carrying configuration and also in a chair or bench configuration. However, it is believed that these proposed pack frame apparatus tend to be excessively bulky, which makes the apparatus difficult to transport on the back of the user, and also tend to be overly complex, which can also add weight but also typically increases the cost of the apparatus. It also appear that some of the proposed pack frame apparatus are not especially comfortable to rest upon.
It is therefore believed that there is a need in the art for a convertible pack frame that provides a highly compact size for convenient transport while remaining as simple in construction as possible to provide easy operation and lower cost.